The invention relates generally to an engine driven welder and, more particularly, to a multi-operator engine driven welder system.
A prime mover (e.g., an engine) drives a generator to provide power to loads or tools when a work area is remote from a traditional power source (e.g., mains power) or other power sources are unavailable. The engine driven generator may supply power to a welding system to support a variety of processes, such as metal inert gas (MIG) welding, tungsten inert gas (TIG) welding, shielded metal arc (SMAW) welding, plasma cutting, arc gouging, and so forth. Multiple operators at a work area may use separate engine driven generators and welding systems. Separate engines may drive compressors or hydraulic pumps to provide a compressed fluid for other processes at the work area. Multiple separate engine driven generators and engine driven compressors at the work area occupy space, which may be limited. Unfortunately, each engine may increase noise or exhaust gases in the work area.